1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat element, and more particularly to a bicycle seat, the bicycle seat being especially suitable for mountain and road bikes.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a result of the increasing number of activities which are practiced when seated, such as for example desk work or protracted periods of traveling in a motor vehicle, the complaints resulting from back pain have increased considerably in the last years. The main cause for the occurrence of these complaints are incorrect seating elements which bring about an incorrect sitting position.
However, the occurrence of back pains can also not be fully prevented even by orthopedically correctly shaped seats and a correct sitting position. A correct sitting position can also lead to back problems if this correct sitting position is rigidly maintained for too long a period, i.e. without movement of the spine. Since the intervertebral discs only alternately suck up nutritious liquid and discharge liquid depleted of nutrition with a movement of the spine, an adequate supply of the discs is also not present with a rigid seating position. Accordingly, a correct sitting position can lead to an undersupply of the discs if it is maintained rigidly over a long period of time, and can thus lead to premature wear with the corresponding complaints.
Non-traumatic pain syndromes experienced by bicyclists are the most common type of pain syndromes experienced by bicyclists. For example, at the 1976 Bikecentennial Tour, a sample of 89 cyclists were interviewed and all experienced saddle soreness, and more particularly, 9% had severe symptoms including marked saddle soreness while 7% had crotch numbness. Recently, 86% of 132 cyclists participating in a 500 mile long tour reported symptoms experienced from the ride and 64% experienced buttock pain. The rate of buttock pain exceeded the rate of nearly all of the other related symptoms and 52% of those with buttock pain required a change in riding style or a temporary cessation of cycling.
Typically, up to 72% of cyclists experience pain, redness and tenderness of the skin overlying the ischial tuberosity, which then increases with riding time and can progress to skin ulceration. It is believed that the mechanism of injury is probably a combination of sheering forces and pressure that causes necrosis. Additional prophylactic padding on the saddle and the use of well-padded bicycle pants over the ischial tuberosity as well as the use of a seat that is a few inches wider than the distance between the ischial tuberosities has been suggested.
During cycling, the pelvis moves from one side to the other. High friction and insufficient padding over a certain amount of time result in the aforementioned buttock pain and skin ulceration.